


Homecooking

by Naaklasolus



Series: Sandbox Ideas [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Luke is a terrible cook, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All Kad wanted was to get some sleep, but this is far better.





	Homecooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevlikesart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/gifts).



> This is the first result of conversations I've had with the amazing and gifted @sevlikesart on Tumblr! Jek is their OC, who is one of the first kids that Luke and Kad found after finding a holocron that would help find Force-sensitive kids and is named after another one of sev's OCs.

Kad let out a sigh as he walked into the apartment, the job had been a long and difficult one. As much as he wanted to see Luke and Jek, he hoped they were off seeing Leia or something so he could get some sleep.

“Boo!” Despite his weariness, Kad couldn’t help but smile warmly and drop to his knees as his favorite three-year-old came running out of nowhere and headed straight for Kad.

“Hey, kiddo!” Kad said as he caught the brat and stood then continued to walk farther into the apartment. “What’s new?”.

“Daddy’s tryna make supper.” Jek answers as Kad walked towards the kitchen since he could hear somebody moving around in there.

“Oh yeah? How many tries?” Kad asks as he paused outside of the kitchen and watched as his kid counted his fingers and held up four.

“Four? That’s not good.”.

“Nuh-uh.”.

“You want Boo to cook, huh?” Kad smirked as he watched Jek nod instantly which caused Kad to walk into the kitchen and walked over to Luke, who was scraping whatever was in the pan into the trash, looking over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and adjust Jek a bit.

“Hey, need a hand?”.

Luke jumped slightly before turning to face him with a sheepish look. “Sure, if you’re feeling up to it? Luke says as he took in the sight of Kad, who knew just how exhausted he looks.

“Been worst off. And I still do need to teach you to cook, don’t I?”.

Kad smirked as he noticed a blush edge up Luke’s cheeks as Jek squirmed a bit. “I wanna help!” Jek announced right as Luke moved to kiss Kad who hummed in response.

“Taste tester.” The two men said in unison, which earned an excited nod from the toddler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
